This is not goodbye
by Maniakat
Summary: Deux jeunes mortels se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, sans pour autant que leur épaule se frôle. Le premier des deux hommes, celui qui ... Newtmas x Petit OS x SPOILER EN VU ! Je vous aurai averti ! Je veux vous avertir que ce n'est pas la joie incarné dans ce dans cette petite histoire. Bonne lecture !


Deux jeunes mortels se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre, sans pour autant que leur épaule se frôle.

Le premier des deux hommes, celui qui se contentait de FIXER droit devant lui de ses prunelles chocolat, avait le corps d'un athlète et une chevelure aussi sombre que la nuit. Rien de comparable aux regards obscurs qui étaient posés sur sa personne. Derrière cet adolescent du nom de Thomas, se trouvait un blondinet qui portait bien son surnom. Sa tignasse, teintée de blond et de brun clair, était étrangement en désordre, tout comme celle de son partenaire. Un point qu'on pouvait qualifier de commun entre nos deux mortels, mis à part leur âge qui était similaire à quelques mois de différence. Ce blond, aussi connu sous le pseudonyme « La colle » à cause du rôle qu'il jouait pour rassembler tout le monde, se nommait Newt. Un nom, la seule chose qu'il avait pu garder depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans le Labyrinthe. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui liait nos deux héros. Tout comme les autres blocards, comme il n'était, bien sûr, pas les seuls, ses deux jeunes hommes s'étaient retrouvés coincé dans un jeu tordu qui les avait étrangement rapproché. Rapprochement qui s'était produit suite aux dures épreuves qu'ils avaient dû passer aux côtés de leurs camarades. Durant ce calvaire qui avait semblé duré une éternité, nos deux jeunes blocards avait dû se serrer les coudes, mais malgré cela, leur volonté ne fut pas assouvit. À chaque perte, à chacun, son malheur. Malgré l'envie irrépressible qu'avait eue Thomas de vouloir sauver tout le monde, il n'avait pas réussi. Il avait échoué et maintenant, les remords le hantaient plus que n'importe qui d'autres. Plus que notre blondinet qui comprenait la douleur de son partenaire. Il la voyait, là présentement, devant ses yeux, cette douleur qui rongeait son ami de jour en jour ...

 **« Comment en sommes-nous arriver là ? »**

La voix du brun s'élevait dans l'espace, sans qu'il ne pose son regard sur la silhouette svelte de son partenaire derrière lui. Pourtant, le blondinet savait très bien que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour le deviner, il n'était que deux en ce lieu. Alors pour toute réponse, le blond préférait ne rien dire. Pour être franc, il ne savait pas quoi répliquer, lui-même se posait la même question.

 **« Comment en suis-je arrivé là, dis-moi !? »**

Sentant son cœur se comprimer dans son estomac suite à l'appel de détresse de son ami, le blond ne put faire autrement que de se rapprocher. Un pas, puis deux avant de se stopper dans son mouvement. Maintenant qu'il pouvait voir le visage de son partenaire, la vérité le frappait de plein fouet. Cet homme, qui avait toujours eu espoir et qui s'était montré plus fort que le groupe réuni, se détériorait à vue d'œil. Son visage, parsemé de magnifiques grains de beauté et d'une teinte généralement basanée, était aussi blâme que la mort à présent. Son regard, qui étincelait de mille feux, avait perdu de cet éclat qui redonnait le sourire à n'importe quel blocards. Tandis que ses lèvres, dont le blond avait plus d'une fois rêvé, était boursouflées, signe que le brun devait se les mordiller jusqu'au sang. Il ne restait plus rien du Thomas qu'il avait connu dans le passé.

 **« Comment puis-je continuer d'avancer ? Comment puis-je continuer de vivre après tout ce qui s'est passé et surtout... »**

La voix du brun se bloquait dans un sanglot, sans qu'il ne puisse continuer sa phrase, et ce fut à ce moment que son regard se décrochait de l'horizon pour se diriger vers le sol. Comme pour confirmer ses doutes, son Tommy agrippait férocement ses lèvres entre ses dents pour s'empêcher de pleurer, de verser une larme alors qu'il s'était toujours montré aussi fort. Avait-il honte de se montrer si faible devant le blond, le second blocard arrivé dans ce cauchemar ? Le blond se contentait de secouer faiblement de la tête comme pour faire retirer les paroles si horribles de son petit protéger.

 **« Newt, dis-moi ce que je dois faire maintenant ... »**

 **« Tommy ... »**

La gorge du blond se resserrait davantage. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il aurait cru voir le brun dans cet état si ... Douloureuse et surtout, il n'aurait jamais cru être autant affecté par la détresse de l'un de ses camarades. Vu son statut de second, le blond avait eu le malheur de voir de nombreux blocards mourir de façon différentes. Il les avait vu hurler leur souffrance, devenir fou suite au « venin » de ses horribles bestioles mécaniques ou tout simplement par manque d'espoir, gémir sous une douleur trop fulgurantes, pleurer de découragement pour finalement s'éteindre. Il en avait vu des choses, malheureusement pour lui, mais la pire restait ce qui se trouvait ses yeux.

 **« Dis-moi comment puis-je surmonter cela ? »**

 **« Je ne peux pas ... »**

Même avec la plus grande des volontés, le blond savait très bien que seul le brun pouvait se sortir de cette situation. Il devait seulement retrouver le courage d'avancer, comme il le faisait si bien quelques jours auparavant. Thomas avait toujours été une source d'inspiration pour le blondinet qui avait perdu lui-même espoir auparavant. L'une de ses plus grandes preuves était cette blessure à sa jambe qui ne pourrait jamais guérir. Au moment où celle-ci s'était créée, Newt avait déclaré forfait et avait donné la victoire au labyrinthe. Il avait cru, comme beaucoup d'autres blocards, qu'il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Étant un ancien coureur, il était l'un des mieux placé pour le dire. Pourtant, avec l'arrivé de se nouveau, tout avait basculé et le blond s'était surpris à voir une conviction nouvelle dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis. Depuis, il avait espéré que tout le monde s'en sorte et ce fut le cas pour certain. Il avait bien dit, pour certain...

 **« Comment toi as-tu fait ? Comment as-tu réussi à tenir le coup, malgré la braise qui te dévorait de l'intérieur ? Comment, Newt, comment ?! Tu ne le méritais pas ... Personne ne le méritait, mais surtout pas toi ! Alors comment as-tu pu me demander ça ?! »**

Alors là voilà la cause de la dégradation de son ami : lui, il était le coupable de l'état lamentable de son blocard favoris. Sans même y avoir réfléchi, le blond avait condamné son ami, le jetant dans un gouffre sans fond avec aucun moyen de s'en échapper.

 **« Tommy ... »**

Lentement, le blondinet se rapprochait pour finalement poser sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire en y faisant une légère pression, même s'il savait très bien que ça ne changerait rien. Plus maintenant, plus depuis que la braise l'avait anéanti.

 **« Comment as-tu osé ?! Comment croyais-tu que j'allais le vivre après cela ?! »**

Enfin, le brun laissait la tristesse l'envahir et au grand malheur du second, les larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues de son petit protégé. Au début, ce n'était qu'une larme, puis deux et finalement, il ne pouvait plus les compter. Newt, impuissant, regardait l'être qu'il avait détruit gémir de douleur et il pouvait sentir le corps de son Tommy trembler sous sa paume. Cette vision, pire que la mort elle-même, tordait les pauvres entrailles de notre bel ange qui se considérait comme un piètre ami. Malgré l'acharnement qu'il y mettait, faisant plusieurs pressions sur l'épaule du blessé, il était complètement inapte à aider son ami d'une quelconque façon. Le pire dans tout ça, était d'être là sans l'être en même temps. De se trouver devant l'être qu'on aime, sans pouvoir communiquer avec lui. Le toucher, sans ressentir la chaleur de l'être qui vous a comblé. De pouvoir parler, s'en être entendu. Pourtant, Newt était exactement dans cette situation, et même s'il le savait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer...

 **« Tommy, ô Tommy si tu pouvais m'entendre... Je te dirai tellement de choses. Pour commencer par ce qui semble t'avoir détruit. Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu regrettes ton geste, mais pourtant, tu ne devrais pas... Tu m'as libéré du mal qui m'habitait. Maintenant que tu m'as délivré, je suis redevenu moi-même, celui qui était ton ami et qui le sera toujours. Reprends-toi en main Tommy, tu n'es pas seul. Minho à besoin de toi, les autres ont besoin de toi et tu ne peux pas permettre qu'ils perdent quelqu'un d'autre. Même si j'ai pu te dire des choses affreuses pendant que j'étais sous l'emprise de la Braise, je n'en crois pas un mot. Rien n'est de ta faute. Tu es notre sauveur, alors ils ont besoin de toi, tout comme tu as besoin d'eux ! »**

Sa main se fit plus ferme sur l'épaule de l'homme qui était toujours face à lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes sans que ça ne semble vouloir s'arrêter, mais ça ne décourageait pas le blond. Il voulait continuer, même s'il n'était pas entendu.

 **« Alors fait moi une dernière faveur, même si je sais que la dernière était douloureuse et que celle-ci risque d'être pire, mais... Vit Tommy. Après tout ce qu'on a enduré, vit ! Bats-toi, pour toi, pour eux, pour moi... Je sais que tu en es capable, car le tocard que j'ai connu dans ce labyrinthe n'abandonne jamais, le tocard que j'ai connu ne baisserait jamais les bras. Alors fait moi cette faveur, vit, Thomas ! »**

Dans un geste vif, le regard du brun croisait celui du blond avant qu'il ne s'arrête. Il avait soudainement cessé de pleurer, mais ses yeux bouffis et rouges ne le trompait pas. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Newt pourrait croire que Thomas le voyait vu comment ils se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, mais le blond n'était pas dupe. Il était mort. Un fantôme. Une âme errante, rien de plus, rien de moins. Alors le blond se contentait de se perdre dans les prunelles de celui qu'il avait secrètement aimé beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru et surtout, sans qu'il n'est eu la possibilité de lui dire. La braise l'avait rongée beaucoup trop rapidement et les épreuves s'étaient enchaînées avec une vitesse affolante. Il n'y avait pas de moment pour ce sentiment d'attachement, n'est-ce pas ? Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, le blond se penchait vers le brun. Il le savait, il ne pourrait rester éternellement auprès de son Tommy. Un jour, il disparaîtrait, comme toute âme errante. Dans un faible soupir, le blond déposait un doux baisé sur la joue du brun, comme il en aurait surement plus la chance. Puis, il se reculait.

 **« Oh Tommy ... »**

Surpris par le geste de son partenaire, le blond regardait son libérateur toucher sa joue du bout des doigts, à l'endroit précise ou il avait déposé ses lèvres. Un contact impossible qui semblait avoir pris vie par miracle, car un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun au grand étonnement de l'être fragile qui se tenait devant lui. Un sourire franc, tendre et qui se voulait reconnaissant. Un sourire qui voulait dire « Merci » aux yeux du blond, qui ne put faire autrement que le rendre. Peut-être qu'au fond, c'était ce qu'attendait le brun, un signe qui pouvait le faire avancer. Un signe de la part du blond qui s'était éteint et qui vivait maintenant dans un monde paisible et sans cet foutu braise qui l'avait rongé de l'intérieur. Il était guéri. Aussi étrangement que ça puisse paraître, pour Newt, Thomas avait été son remède.

Alors qu'il relevait son regard vers le brun, il vit que celui-ci lui faisait dos, près à partir. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que la voix de son coéquipier s'élève de nouveau :

 **« Je brûlais pour toi Newt et je brûlerai éternellement pour toi. »**

La voix du brun était presque inaudible, mais le second l'avait très bien entendu. Étonnamment, ça ne surprit pas énormément le blond. Il avait toujours eu cette chimie entre lui et Thomas, mais l'entende de la bouche de celui que vous avez chéri secrètement, cela faisait tout de même un choc. Alors qu'il murmurait un faible _« moi aussi »_ , une larme, la seule, coulait sur sa joue, car cela sonnait comme un au revoir, ou pire encore, un adieu.

 **« Ce n'est pas un Adieu, Newtie. »**

Sur ses paroles, comme si le brun avait lit dans les pensées du Second, et avec un dernier regard, celui-ci s'éloignait, surement pour retourner auprès de l'Asiatique et des autres nouveaux. Alors, le blondinet se contentait de regarder l'être de son bonheur partir, un faible sourire collé aux lèvres. Il attendit que Thomas disparaisse de son champ de vision, avant de se retourner à son tour et de murmurer ses dernières paroles ...

 **« Profites de ta vie, Tommy. On se revoit à la fin de celle-ci. À bientôt. »**

* * *

 **Bon, ce n'est VRAIMENT pas fameux, je vous l'assure, mais je tenais quand même à vous poster un petit quelque chose. Comme je n'ai pas énormément de temps pour écrire la suite de ma fiction Newtmas, je vous donne ce petit O.S pour vous faire patienter ! Ce n'est pas joyeux, joyeux, je le confirme, mais comme pas mal de monde, j'ai refusé la mort de notre tendre Newt. C'est un crime, un affreux crime. J'en pleure encore quand je relis le moment et ça me déchire de l'intérieur. BREF. Donnez-moi vos avis, tout de même, ça me ferait plaisir !**


End file.
